Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device, and more particularly to a gamma correction circuit and a gamma correction method for a display device.
Description of the Related Art
To compensate display differences of luminance/colors among different display devices and to present an image with preferred results on different display devices, a common display device includes a gamma correction circuit that generates a corresponding output luminance signal according to a grayscale signal. In practice, gamma correction is performed by utilizing a gamma look-up table. Per customer requests, multiple different sets of gamma look-up tables are usually generated at a factory production end according to different display panels and different display standards. These gamma look-up tables are stored to an electrically-erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) coupled to a display panel to allow the display panel to support different display standards. The so-called “display standards” refer to different gamma values, e.g., 1.8, 2.0, 2.2, 2.4 . . . etc. However, the act of simultaneously storing multiple sets of gamma look-up tables to an EEPROM not only causes a production load (e.g., sequentially storing three gamma look-up tables respectively corresponding to 1.8, 2.0 and 2.2 to the EEPROM) that undesirably affects the production throughput, but also results in higher costs due to costs of the EEPROM. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for reducing the production load as well as the costs.